Thunderstorms
by micro.soutan
Summary: Small, interconnected one-shots about a different kind of love
1. Opening

**A/N: I'm** _ **so**_ **bad at fanfics and especially AU's but for sanity's sake just pretend the Farron sisters are twins in modern day pls and ty.**

* * *

1

Serah's lips are warm. Claire knows that, and _knows_ that such a detail isn't something that she should know about her twin. It's like a misshapen puzzle piece, that somehow _belonged_ in the picture. Because the detail was... wrong. Morally, it was wrong. But it just _felt_ right anyways.

Clair "Lightning" Farron had always been a girl of intuition. No one realized it because she hid her superstitions behind brute force and cold eyes, but _yes_ , even the pink haired menace was wary of superstitions. Somewhat fitting, for a yakuza. She wasn't burly like those who worked for her, a slender figure compact with hard-worked muscles, a sleeveless white chiffon shirt, unbuttoned just a bit to show her assets. A crowbar on her back for the poor sucker who decided to look. This girl was a animal among the beasts of Shinjuku. She was a name spoken in households as myth, the Pink Haired Demon, because no one saw her arrive, and no one knew she was gone until the damage was done. Her face was cold (but Serah saw it as gentle), eyes a striking blue-green that paralyzed her tenants with fear daily.

But Serah kissed each eyelid before they went to bed, anyways.

The younger (by _three fucking minutes_ ) Farron wasn't the exact opposite of hr lover. She shared the same pinkish hair, in a traditional bun as opposed to her sisters neck-length cut. And no, she wasn't as overly scary as her sister. Her face was soft, full of expression but very composed, with long lashes and pouty lips that Lightning seemed to loathe because with a face like that, she could never say no. But behind slender fingers, made to play piano, eyes of jade and lavender scented perfume, laid a monster of itself. Not many would ever be able to tell who the more dangerous sister was, because Serah had only shown her skill with knives on one special occasion, when she and Light were still teens, and the elder twin came home with bruises that she didn't talk about.

Serah was never one for pleasantries, anyways.

Maybe that's how their insidious game started. Lightning only did what felt right, and Serah wanted something that she _couldn't_ have. She wanted a taste of a fruit forbidden, even if her soul be damned. Lightning didn't question when the rosette crawled into her bed, cheeks wet with false tears. "Nightmare." she'd whisper, before wrapping her arms around the older girl. These visits became more frequent, but sparse enough that Light didn't exactly care. She was a loving sister in secret. Not overly affectionate like Serah, but not opposed to it either.

Snow was the reason for their first kiss. The bruises that the eldest teen came home with were from _him_ because he and Claire were like an ongoing storm. Beautiful, but destructive. They were both yakuza legends in their own right and both craved an affection that no one else could offer. But when she saw those bruises.

Let's just say, the white haired Boar had to take some time off. No one was arrested, despite the obvious stab wounds he harbored. He wouldn't even give a name. Because _no one_ could know that he'd been bested by a teenage psychopath who worked part time in a maid cafe.

Serah had guessed, and she didn't shy away from Lightning's kisses after that. She would never hide her feelings, after her sister had went to such lengths to protect her.

* * *

There's some kind of routine to her daily life. Wake up before the sun fully rises, jog and shower, just to come downstairs to a well-made breakfast and polite and benign conversation before she went off to work. Claire's morning routine was cherished and not even the sordid nights would change that. Ever since their parents had passed, the twins looked after each other. Claire worked odd jobs, kept the lights on and scared the landlord whenever he'd pressure them to pay earlier. And in return, Serah made Claire _smile_. She retained her purity, the light that drew her in every night and woke her up every morning.

There's a routine to the sex, that's quiet and just _wrong_ but they do it anyways. It's always a innocent question, or benign smile that starts it and it's almost _always_ Serah. She's better at being coy, seductive. She cleans in her underwear just to _tease_ Claire sometimes, bites her lower lip and pouts in a way that makes her heart curl, just to get a rouse out of the otherwise stoic queen. And this continues throughout the day, until they turn in for the night.

She always reminds Serah how much she 'loves' her with the bruises, the manicured nails at her throat and the excited tongue probing her navel, her thighs, tasting, _hungering_ for more. That's the routine for them. Serah starts a fire every morning, and Claire just doesn't _stop._ Not when her legs are shut tight and her moans are weak and raspy, begging for more. There's no little "I love yous" in those kisses, because she wants to set her sister ablaze. Her bites would burn and the spanks would leave bruises for her boyfriends to find, because Claire had to make it known somehow, that no matter what may happen, Serah loved _her._

She would burn both of them to a fine crisp, if it felt good.


	2. Wrath

3 Wrath

Sometimes, Claire's anger came through the door with her. The elder sister was a stoic woman, but she could perform many masks well. The face and patient smile of a waitress, tired and annoyed by the patrons of the day but hiding it behind a sweet greeting and soothing voice. She never talked about it, but her 'service voice' stuck with her on bad days, on days where clients would flip her skirt and hoot and holler for kisses. She wouldn't talk about it, just stomp to her room and sleep off her anguish. Serah would just do what she did best, make dinner and leave a warm plate on the stove for her sister to eat after her morning workout, before camping outside of the girls room, falling asleep against her door with a blanket as her only source of protection.

On these nights, Light would wake up just to carry the girl to bed, so that they both may rest peacefully.

Part time shifts at the maid cafe weren't the only thing that upset Claire. The teen was easily agitated, even if she kept a cool and composed facade in public. Serah would attend her classes at the local college, listening to the professor with half an ear while her peer gossiped and whispered about the mysterious 'Lightning'.

"Did you hear? The pink haired beast took down _all_ of Sazh's men."

"Even the _kids?_ " a horrid look. The man in question was a notorious kingpin, known for smuggling children and using them to further his schemes.

"Yes, _even_ them."

Serah allows her textbook to slam shut and her own annoyance grew. The only downside to having a sister in the yakuza was this, the rumors spread and slander that she would have to turn a blind ear to. So when she finally gets off, she stomps home, ignoring the friends that greeted her and explaining that she didn't feel well. Anger clearly wasn't exclusive to Claire, as the younger sister began to clean. Dust every little particle, rearrange the dishes and wash the knives, twice. The afternoon pasted her by this way and she thought of calculus, of how gentle her former boyfriend's hands had been, before "Lightning" broke his fingers. The woman was ruthless and powerful and she would _fall_ before Serah's own hands.

Dusk had arrived just before her sister did, and as the older Farron stripped herself of her boots, she felt a chill in the air. Something was wrong, the house was too… _quiet_ , devoid of the usual life and chatter that was present when Serah was around. Dinner wasn't cooking and the television was off, and all she could ear was a district hiss of water running in the kitchen.

"Serah?" Her instincts kicked in and her fingers tightened around the switchblade in her skirt, just in case they were facing a home invasion.

"In the kitchen!" she calls out, the water turning off. Her voice is detached, and when Claire walks into the kitchen, her greatest fears averted for now, she sees the oddity. There are containers on the table, even though Serah _loathes_ takeout and Claire still can't get rid of the chill lingering against her spine.

"You ordered?" She quirks an eyebrow and begins to take a seat, ready to hear about Serah's day. Something about this felt vaguely familiar, the feeling invoked right now. The younger twin moved quickly, avoiding the brief touch of Claire's fingers as she went to touch the girl's shoulder. Serah spoke with her back to the woman, humming still as she continued to clean nothing.

"Yeah, I figured you can have takeout tonight." Her voice was benign, but Claire could hear the edge and alarms went off in her head. She didn't forget a birthday, or a flute recital, right? Serah didn't want to do anything special today, or she didn't mention it because she _always_ listened to the girl.

"And… what do you plan on eating then?" she's careful, scared of something fragile. Her sister was her world, the stars themselves, and the idea that the girl was upset unsettled her. Little old Serah, who cried at the end of Disney movies and still collected stuffed animals, couldn't possibly harbor an ounce of hate in her.

"I'm sure I'll find something to snack on, Lightning." This is the final alarm, the proverbial glass shattering between them. It was some kind of unspoken rule, that _no one_ called her Claire but her sister. The rest of the world and its inhabitants would know her as Lightning. And vice versa, Serah using that name meant that she was upset with her sister directly. Something was wrong between them and she had no clue as to _what_.

"S-serah, I'm sorry. I'm _sorry._ " The proud woman is groveling, begging for forgiveness because seeing her sister look at her like _that_ , like she was just another boy, another stranger to keep at bay. They only had _each other_ , so fights should have been few and in between. She didn't even know what they were fighting _for_ , so when she got up, her hand brushing against Serah's creamy shoulders, exposed by the straps of her tank top, she wasn't expecting what happened.

"Don't _fucking_ touch me!" Serah never raises her voice and the sound of her shrill tone makes Claire quake. The younger twin whirls on her heel, crystalline eyes unnaturally fierce. "You _killed_ children? Is _that_ why you came home late last night, Lightning?" she really wants to believe that the rumors aren't true, but she doesn't _know_ , and that's what scares her above all else. The woman that was closest to her, was also a stranger. She knew that in order to survive, Claire would do what it takes, but Serah could never fathom that this lifestyle would lead to something so gruesome.

There's a clear distance between them now, and Claire tries her hardest not to pace, not to move in the slightest, lest she upset the beast before her. She had faced down drug dealers, murderers, and cops twice her age with nothing but a bat and her looks, without an ounce of fear. But here, seeing the malice in her sisters eyes, she was terrified. Frozen solid, even.

Serah took this as an admission of guilt, continuing the tirade. "Or, were you out all night because you were _fucking_ one of the clients? I know you act all high and mighty, but it's all just an _act_ because deep down you're just a pervert who likes to fuck her sister. Right? _Right?!"_ Her voice quakes with something Claire can't identify, and she's not sure when she became trapped between the wall of the kitchen and Serah, who's two inches shorter but still manages to be opposing and threatening in her school uniform. The words sting more than Lightning thought possible, like a wound re-opening, and this rage is reminiscent of their late father. Sudden, strong like the moonlit tides and just as destructive.

She takes a breath, maybe to calm herself from the rage. And when she looks to Claire again, the detached look is back in full effect. "You know, I don't think I ever really loved you. Not the way you seemed to be obsessed with me, anyways. Always stalking me and my boyfriends and just _ruining_ things like you did with mom and dad. You know, maybe you should have burned in that fire with them. B-"

There's a thunderous clap, like a strike of thunder, as Claire smacks Serah's cheek with a force that sends her reeling. They would _never_ hurt each other. The hands that held Serah's tender body after their nightly trysts, the fingers that had been so gentle, were clenched in a fist, _ready_ to strike again if needed.

"Say it again." Serah gets to see it for the first time, the actual strength her sister kept secret, the bloodthirsty gaze that threatened dismemberment, and Serah has to take a moment to regain her senses because her cheek is burning and her throat is hot, tight.

"Say it _again!"_ She braces herself for another strike, but finds herself being hoisted up, thrust roughly against the wall like a paper doll. Lightning's grip on the fabric of her cardigan is tight and they're eye to eye now, so Serah can clearly see the tears forming beneath her sisters beautiful eyes.

And just like that, the anger deflated. The weight of her words hit and disgusted her, and her body was no longer hot, agitated with unspoken fury. Her body slackened in Claire's grip, and became heavier with sorrow. She said something… something _vile_ to the girl that she was supposed to love above all else?

"I'm so… sorry." She's whispering, mollified with her words, with the anger that was misdirected.

"That's not… it's not what you _said_." Claire's careful not to crush bone, but she's still pinning the girl against the wall, her body tense and the tears flowing evenly. She didn't shudder or quake when she sobbed, steely even now. The words had stabbed her in a way that no knife ever could have.

Claire watches her sisters' eyes closely for any more signs of aggression. "I love you, you know. Everything I do, I've _done_ , was so that you don't have to starve, so that we can _survive_ in this fucked up city without worrying about where our next meal is coming from, or if the lights will be on when you get home from school. I –" the mask slips for just a second, but it's long enough for Serah to see it. Light's holding _back_ , she wants to destroy the girl for what was said, but she doesn't because she's the older sister and she's a glacier, patient and responsible even now.

"I… didn't kill the kids. Directly. There was an accident, miscommunication between some rival gangs I guess because they just opened fire on _everyone_ there. They were all just waiting for me to take out their boss, I guess." Serah believes this because she believs in Claire, in _Lightning_ , to do the right thing. There are no masks when she's around, and the yakuza who would take the world by storm was no stranger to her. They were twins, lovers.

"You… really want me to be dead?" There's a pause, a glimmer of hope that she had heard wrong and maybe this was all in the moment, but the words had been spoken, and something in her had been mangled as a result. On late nights, when she was out roughing up anyone that dared to challenge her, Lightning fantasied a heroic death. She's selfish in such a manner, daydreaming of a street brawl gone wrong, or a shooting. A brief lapse of judgement, long enough for someone to slit her throat and leave her corpse rotting in a ditch. Serah would be alone, and she would mourn, but the girl would be _safe_.

"I really am rotten like you said." Something shifted, and Serah is afraid to speak as they begin to move. Claire hoists her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying them to the bedroom in a hurry, not thinking to wait for a response, a resolution to this disgusting argument that Serah had started. Her body felt like concrete as she sunk into the plush mattress. They were in her own room, walls and desk decorated sparsely with the things they could afford. Tiny trinkets and clips from her favorite magazines and photos of her new life. The room felt warm, even if her body was stinging from the cold feeling in her ribcage.

"Light, w-what are you doing?" she feels the woman straddle her, and like a boa, is upon her neck, biting and pinching and groping Serah through her clothes. Her voice sounds agitated, gasps annoyed and impatient.

"I'm going to _remind_ you how much I love you." The tone promises something that makes Serah's knees weak and her breath hitches in her chest as Claire choses that moment to hit a sweet spot at the crest of her collarbone, biting and sucking feverishly. Any protests are lost on her tongue when her sister's hands find the buttons to her cardigan. Lightning would take out her lingering rage on this, distract herself with sordid orgasms and the taste of Serah's flesh, and come morning, they would stay in. She'd cook them a proper breakfast and for the first time in recent memory, Claire would genuinely laugh. A sweet sound.

Almost as sweet as the moan Serah emitted at her rosette sister kissing the crest of her breasts. She wants to make it last, but with each bite, each lick rougher than the last, the younger sister can tell. She's going to make it _hurt_ , because her anger was fiery and all-compassing. She tilts her head back, lips parted as she whispered the woman's name urgently. There was a heat building between her legs and the demon assaulting her cleavage didn't help. Lights fingers slipped beneath the fabric of the white cotton bra, and she found her purchase, deftly teasing the girl, biting and sucking on exposed skin until Serah's legs were clamped tight and a wet spot was forming in her underwear from the excitement.

"Ha… A-ah…" heavy breaths against her ear, Claire doesn't bother with pleasantries. She's familiar with the curves of her sisters' tits, the valleys of her thighs and the treasure she hid beneath a plaid skirt and cotton panties. She can feel Serah grinding back against her, her smaller arms secured tight around her waist, legs wrapped about the woman and trapping her close, so that Light could _feel_ the effect. The elder sister growls, licking her own lips excitedly before moving from Serah's cleavage, focusing her attention more south.

"M-my nipples are really sensitive s-sis!" Serah's voice is a squeak, embarrassed and so turned on that she doesn't even care. She wants to beg forgiveness, for some kind of mercy because knowing Lightning, she really might fuck the poor girl until they're both unable to stand.

Lightning doesn't seem to hear the protest, or maybe she doesn't care, because in a instant, her lips are upon a pink nipple, sucking and licking with all intent of hearing the girl scream. Her legs are wrapped around one of Serah's now, and she's moaning against the flesh as she rubs herself, the only thing separating their skin being a sheer layer of fabric. Serah's screaming frantically, her body thrashing as she tries to hold in the waves of pleasure that rock her core with each like. Just thinking of what that tongue would be like _inside_ of her made her mouth water. She feels two digits enter her mouth, just to silence her, and something in her brain clicks. She would atone here, show Lightning just how _lewd_ her little sister was in private.

So with a vigor and urgency that surprised the both of them, the younger Farron sister began to suck on the fingers, making a pleased mewling sound as she felt Claire's hand come between their warmth, cupping over the fabric of her panties. In slow, measured circles, the knight rubbed her clit feverishly, relishing the muffled squeaks and moans. Serah's shoulders stiffened, and her back arched slightly, legs quivering under her siblings work. It was short, and a little _too_ easy the first time around, Claire's warmth rubbing along Serah's creamy thigh, her sharp teeth poking and nipping at the skin she loved to praise, and as her little sister approaches her first orgasm, there are already bruises and ugly bite marks forming around her neck. She can tell that the girl is about to cum by the rhythm of her thrusting hips, the way Serah's tongue relaxed against the fingers she sucked on and her eyes opened, lust clear and her desire shown without words exchanged.

"Oh my god, oh, _fuck._ " The wet spot in her underwear only grows bigger but she doesn't care, because her chest is rosy and the fire that Claire so desperately wanted to spread is now burning Serah alive. She looks to her older sister, desire still there, but a teasing gleam beneath the innocent visage she loved to wear.

"Oh, what? That's all you have for a punishment, big sis?" her baby blues are haughty and a chill goes down her spine as she hears the low chuckle Claire gives in return. They both know that what she started won't end here. Even if they were never so _vocal_ about it before, she knew that Claire would stop at nothing to see the girl she loved bruised up and in her arms at the end of the night.

"Do you think I'm that kind?" she pulls her fingers back finally, licking the slickness of her sisters juices from the digits thoughtfully. "You know I'm _not_ satisfied. Not yet."


	3. Close

**AN: After like a month of not writing, I'm back again with some good ol' incestuous filth! Honestly, there'll be more exposition and story in future chapters (probably), but I do enjoy writing drama for these two, so expect a bit a of that in the next couple of chapters. Not here though. Pure smut, and warning for laugage I guess? Enjoy!**

* * *

There's very few things that Claire treasures in this world. She could count the little joys of her life on one hand, and use the free fist to break a skull or two. There was Serah of course. Sweet lipped and bright eyed, the younger twin had always been there for Claire. She was the strong one when their parents died, because all Claire did was hide behind a new name and a blank gaze. Took out her fury on street rats and became a demon herself in time. Lightning the Scourge, Pink Haired Monster to everyone else.

"P-please don't stop, _Eclaire_!"

Breathy moans fill the tiny bedroom, and Lightning is embarrassed to be caught daydreaming while on top of her sister. Serah is nude beneath her, lips parted and eyes much more hungry than they'd been before. Where was the nerves? The cute, worried pout that Serah would get when she did something dumb? Claire feels fortunate that the lights are out, so just maybe her lover cannot see the hue to her cheeks. Embarrassed to be caught daydreaming, especially when this was finally happening. It felt surreal to the yakuza, a woman accustomed to nightmares and fitful rests.

Forcing herself out of such ideas, Claire's lips collide with their intended target. Not the plump pink of the smaller girl's lips, or an earlobe or pert nipple, but instead, the groove of Serah's neck is her intended target. Claire's fingers are calloused and so delicate that even the younger sister is surprised. The look in Light's eyes betrayed any sense of fondness, because she looked ready to ravage. The soldier's lips found purchase against Serah's already bruising collar, and aforementioned girl squealed excitedly at the feeling, creamy legs wrapping around Lightning's waist out of a need, a desperation to ease the warmth building up in her stomach, pooling from her core like some urge. The sound of skin being sucked, the shifting as Claire easily undid her own skirt, allowing her younger sister to see the simple cotton panties beneath. Claire catches the sister's gaze and resumes her previous position, straddling her with both of her long legs on either side of Serah, fingers intertwined and so close, Serah could feel the dampness of her sisters underwear.

"S-stop teasing me!" Serah's voice is almost babyish, and the guilt, followed by realization that she's being played, passes through Claire's eyes. When she realizes that Serah's just being bratty to get a rise out of her, the domme tighten's her hold on the smaller girl's hands, eyes playful but oddly menacing.

"I said I'd show you how much I love you, right?" Claire's never talkative with anyone else, and no one would ever see this side of the fighter, cheeks hot and tongue slick, ready to deliver on a promise. "I'm rotten, baby sis. To the core." she catches Serah in a kiss so heated, that by the end of it, she's grinding her hips upwards, bucking against Lightning's soaked panties in a silent cry for attention. They break apart, and a trail of saliva connects their lips for a moment, Serah breathless and Claire suave.

"How is _this?_ " Serah's not sure how she didn't notice the hand over her entrance, but she sure felt the finger. One slow movement, Claire's middle finger pushing past the folds of her labia, deeper, deeper until.

"I-I'm...!" Serah's heart was rabbit paced and under her older sisters hand, she was a china doll, ready to be toyed with. Just as quickly as it happened, the delightful finger leaves her wetness, and she's left with a better version of shellshock, tiny waves of pleasure hitting her and making her legs numb as Claire's fingers rubbed the fold of Serah's pussy, spreading the lips to tease at her clit again.

"So fast? But i haven't gotten a proper taste yet, have I?" Claire's eyes are devious still, and instead of sucking her fingers, tasting Serah's juices secondhand like before, she merely shifted again. No longer was Claire straddling the girl, but she sat on her knees between Serah's legs, pressing lavish kisses against the girl's navel. Her toned thighs was a nice contrast to the hue of Claire's short hair, and as the older sibling reached her destination, she marveled at the sight. Serah was soaked, her bud throbbing gently with the attention that Light had given it moments ago. Serah could tell that her sister enjoyed the view, and as such, thrust her hips out, so that the pink folds of her labia were clear as day.

"Don't look at me like _that_." Serah's voice assumed that gentle quality and it's innocence was enough to make Lightning's heart falter and her legs tighten. In reply, she merely nodded anxiously, parting Serah's legs so that her thighs could rest on Lightning's shoulders, before she went to work. Her tongue was curious, exploring the crevasse of Serah's womanhood eagerly, leaving no spot left untouched. It wasn't long before Serah's shaky gasps became moans, and a lewd sound, the noise of slurping and skin hitting something wet, was all that filled the room. Serah's juices coated her sister's mouth and chin, and Lightning's tongue was deep now, almost as deep as her finger had gone. If they had any neighbors, surely someone would question the nature of the younger Farron's moaning. Especially when she was moaning her sister's name.

"I-I can't hold it back..." Serah's fingers gripped through messy pink locks as if trying to keep her grip on reality, or to keep Lightning in one particular spot, right as the smaller girl began to right Claire's face, toes curling and chest heaving as she came hard, harder than she ever had when she fantasized of this night. Her grip loosened and she could hear a muffled "mmph!" as Light feasted on the cum, a wet smacking sound signalling her finish. The sensation of her sisters tongue sliding out of her left Serah numb still, and she looked to her sister with lust-filled, eager eyes.

"I'm... you're _incredible_ , Claire."

"And you taste incredible, sis." Lightning is upon her as if she's not drained, easily wrapping the smaller sister upon her lap and bringing her in for a kiss. Serah doesn't mind the taste of her own juices, and wraps her arms around Claire eagerly, riding her as the two kissed.

"Please, let me make you feel good." she's hurrying too much to even bother taking Claire's panties off, pulling soaked fabric to the side so she can feel the warmth of her sisters pussy. She watched the older sister's normally stoic face twist in surprise, and then degrading ecstasy. "Please, please." Serah is begging, and baby blues never looked so good as the girl humped her older sister's legs, tongue pressing to Claire's ear. "I want to make _you_ feel good."

Claire's response comes in a series of huffs and moans, her body weak to Serah's touch. It's telling, how easily the younger sister could take control with just a few words and well placed kisses. Without even having sex yet, she already knew how to get the girl off. Dreamed of it, and touched herself to the fantasies all in preparation. So Serah knew what to do when Claire's legs spread just a little more to make room for Serah, and she knew that Lightning would moan her name, head falling onto Serah's shoulder as the smaller girl pressed her breasts against Lightnings. "You're gonna cum, right?" her voice is low and challenging, as if she's daring Light to do it. Challenging the dominant older sister to make herself vulnerable. And of course, Light's cheeks are just as pink, and she can't meet Serah's eyes because she can feel the girl's pussy against her, how is she still horny? After cumming twice?

She doesn't have time to ponder on such a thing, because Serah, the little snake, is still trying to fuck her senseless, like she's lost her mind. And it's working, because even as Light falls back against the bed and Serah's humping becomes rough enough to shake the bed, she wants more. She can't imagine stopping, because the look in Serah's eyes is hypnotic. Such lust, an urgent hunger, it was mesmerizing and panty-dropping to see it on her younger sisters face. Light is a silent type, but she screams in pleasure, her folds squirting her juices as she came, hard. Serah's thrusting never even slowed down, and she rode the girl's thigh as Light rode out her orgasm. Finally, the energized little sister relaxed herself against Claire, curling up against a bare breast and giving it a gentle peck, out of breath.

"We... need to try that again sometime, huh?" Lightning looks down to the starstruck Serah, who's staring right back at her with her usual brand of love and adoration. Nothing would change, and that was reassurance.

The only thing, interestingly enough, was that they became even closer.


End file.
